Memorias de Minerva McGonagall
by JMGacin
Summary: Minerva McGonagall no fue siempre esa mujer fría y severa que es ahora. Hubo un hombre. Se llamaba Julian Morton Hufflepuff. Irónicamente, era un Ravenclaw. Fue la única persona que se enamoró de la actual directora de Hogwarts. Y esta es su historia.


Minerva McGonagall se sentó en la silla de su recién estrenado despacho como directora, incómoda por sentarse al lado contrario del que había estado siempre. Se sentía observada por los múltiples retratos de los directores y directoras de Hogwarts, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos dormían en el interior de sus marcos.

La directora abrió un cajón de su mesa y sacó una fotografía en la que aparecían un hombre y una mujer. La mujer estaba sonriente y joven, con el pelo suelto cayendo por sus hombros. El hombre, de la misma edad que la mujer que tenía al lado, llevaba el pelo castaño ondulado hasta los hombros, y la abrazaba con amor.

Minerva se obligó a guardar el marco de donde lo había sacado y se enjuagó una lágrima rebelde que había resbalado por su mejilla.

Pensó en los acontecimientos del primer día del primer curso después de la gran Batalla de Hogwarts. Sabía la imagen que había dado a los nuevos alumnos, la de una mujer fría, severa, distante. Una mujer que no parecía preocuparse de nada más que de sus clases. Sabía lo que decían algunos alumnos a sus espaldas. Que nunca había abierto su corazón a nadie, que nunca había sido agradable con nadie, que nunca se había enamorado.

Pues bien, Minerva sabía que todos esos alumnos estaban equivocados, pero no se molestaba en demostrarlo. No sabía si no desmentía los rumores por pereza, por no querer parecer que se ponía a la defensiva o simplemente porque sabía que no serviría de nada. O quizás era por miedo a recordarle.

Miedo a recordar los ojos azules que nunca más vería, la risa que nunca más le contagiaría, la voz que nunca más escucharía, los labios que nunca más besaría.

Basta. McGonagall cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó los recuerdos de su mente, pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Necesitaba intentarlo. Necesitaba saber si por fin lo había superado. La directora contuvo el aliento y volvió a sacar la imagen del hombre y la mujer abrazándose. Se levantó de la silla con la fotografía en la mano y entró en su cuarto. Una vez dentro se soltó el pelo, se cambió la túnica verde por un camisón y una bata azul clarito desgastada y se puso sus zapatillas. Después se sentó en la butaca, miró los rostros felices de la imagen y buscó entre sus recuerdos el día en el que le conoció.

O O O

Minerva salió del aula y se fue con paso resuelto hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, consciente de que al ser prefecta en séptimo le otorgaba unos cuantos privilegios, entre ellos el de poder pasearse libremente de noche por el castillo. En temporada de ÉXTASIS eso le iba de perlas ya que, como esa noche, podía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche practicando en cualquier aula vacía. Pero esa noche el cansancio le jugó una mala pasada. Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda se dio cuenta, con rabia por haber sido tan estúpida, que se había olvidado en el aula en la que había estado practicando durante dos horas el encantamiento patronus, que se le había resistido hasta esa noche, cuando había descubierto que su patronus era un gato que saltaba de mesa en mesa perezosamente hasta desaparecer en una nube de humo plateada.

Al llegar al aula se dio cuenta al instante de que no estaba sola. En una esquina se encontraba Julian Hufflepuff, heredero de la fundadora de la casa de Hufflepuff y que, irónicamente, había acabado entrando en Ravenclaw. Al verla entrar Julian sonrió.

\- Bueno, sinceramente no me esperaba encontrarme aquí contigo. Pero si es la mismísima Gonnie saltándose una norma. La verdad es que no me esperaba llegar a vivir para ver eso.

Minerva sonrió y le siguió el juego.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el mismísimo heredero de Hufflepuff. Señor Julian, no recordaba que el color de los tejones fuese el azul, ni que su animal fuese un águila. ¿Seguro que no se ha equivocado de casa?

Julian sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Es posible, pero como mínimo no soy tan despistado como para perder… Esto.

Minerva exclamó al ver su varita en manos de Julian.

\- Dámela.

\- ¿Cómo se pide? – preguntó el chico hablándole como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Minerva no le hizo caso e intentó agarrar la varita con sus manos, pero Julian dio un paso atrás, provocando que la bruja se tropezase y tuviese que apoyar ambas manos en una mesa para no caerse.

\- Julian…

Pero éste no le hizo caso.

\- Tendrás que merecerte esta varita. Te he dado la oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas, pero ahora… Tendrás que pillarme.

Un segundo después Minerva se encontró persiguiendo a Julian riendo y empujando sillas y mesas a su paso. El chico, divertido, se quedaba quieto hasta que Minerva estaba a unos centímetros de cogerle. Entonces se movía otra vez y repetía la estrategia. Al final se dejo atrapar por Minerva y le devolvió la varita, pero justo después escucharon un ruido y se pusieron los dos tensos. Julian sonrió pícaramente a Minerva y le puso un dedo en los labios, pidiéndole silencio. Después se asomó por la puerta y entró en seguida al aula.

\- Es Carson. – dijo a Minerva sólo moviendo los labios.

Minerva perdió la sonrisa. A pesar de que los prefectos pudiesen quedarse por los pasillos hasta más tarde había pasado la hora hacía rato, ya que en teoría a las doce tenían que estar obligatoriamente en la sala común, dos horas mas que los alumnos normales. Sin embargo ya era más o menos la una, así que si el celador, Carson, les pillaba se metería en líos.

Julian miró a su alrededor un momento y señaló a Minerva un armario donde se guardaba todo el material de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los dos se acercaron y miraron en el interior, pero allí no cabía nadie. No por eso Minerva se rindió, sino que sacó su varita apuntó a los objetos que había dentro del armario y murmuró "evanesco". Acto seguido se metieron los dos en el armario, que era bastante grande, y cerraron las puertas.

En el interior del armario cabían Julian y Minerva sin tocarse, pero como ella temblaba de nervios (era la primera vez que rompía una norma) agradeció que Julian le cogiese de la mano se la apretase con fuerza. Minerva suspiró por dentro, pensando en todas las veces que había soñado con que alguien le tratase con ese cariño. Su carácter algo severo y su concentración en los estudios impedía que los chicos se fijasen mucho en ella, cosa que Minerva siempre había despreciado de si misma. Pero allí, cogida a Julian… sintió que todo era posible. De pronto notó cómo Julian se acercaba más a ella y le susurraba unas palabras al oído.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Gonnie? Eres guapa, simpática, divertida y la mejor estudiante de todo el curso.

Minerva agradeció que estuviesen a oscuras, ya que de otro modo Julian habría advertido que se había sonrojado.

\- Desde quinto me he fijado en ti, pero nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo… ¿Recuerdas aquel baile de Navidad en el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se celebró en Beauxbatons?

Minerva asintió, sintiendo que el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido.

\- Pues que sepas que fue en ese momento, cuando te vi bailando con Martin Millenaire, que me di cuenta de que me gustabas.

Minerva se quedó en silencio, saltando por dentro de pura felicidad.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada, Gonnie?

Como respuesta Minerva posó sus manos suavemente en sus hombros y acercó sus labios a los de Julian, besándolo suavemente. El chico acarició el cabello de Minerva y los dos se quedaron callados, disfrutando de ese sentimiento nuevo para los dos. Finalmente fue Julian el que rompió el silencio.

\- Supongo que me lo debería tomar por un sí.

O O O

La directora sonrió desde la butaca, recordando ese primer beso, fruto de uno de sus poco comunes despistes. Se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiese dejado la varita, aunque en el fondo sabía que Julian lo había pensado todo, planeando hasta el último detalle como un verdadero Ravenclaw.

Pero ahora le tocaba la peor parte, tenía que recordar el momento en que todo se estropeó, cuando su vida perfecta se había ido al garete. Fue tras cinco años de una vida perfecta, y toda la culpa fue de la Orden del Fénix.

O O O

Llegó al antiguo cuartel general de la Orden, al cual se llegaba a través de una chimenea que sólo estaba conectada a las casas de los miembros. Cuando se hubo limpiado el hollín con un simple movimiento de varita se fijó en que Julian la miraba fijamente. Desde que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había descubierto que Julian, aparentemente un mortífago, era en realidad un infiltrado de la Orden del Fénix todo se había puesto patas arriba, y Julian llevaba ya un año escondido en el cuartel, recibiendo una visita por semana de Minerva, que hacía lo posible para distraerle.

\- Bienvenida, Gonnie. – dijo Julian llamándola por ese mote que provenía del apellido McGonagall.

\- Buenos días, Julian. ¡Tengo noticias para ti! ¿Te acuerdas de James Potter? Pues tiene una capa de invisibilidad, una capa que no sólo te hace invisible, sino que te oculta también de los hechizos de vigilancia. He pensado, y Albus Dumbledore está de acuerdo, que con esa capa podrías salir un día al exterior. ¿No sería fantástico?

Julian sonrió amargamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo, Gonnie. No puedo seguir escondiéndome. He de salir y sentirme libre, no como un fugitivo que huye del mago más malvado de todos los tiempos.

La sonrisa de Minerva se congeló.

\- No. No, no, y no. Ni se te ocurra, Julian Morton Hufflepuff. Llevas un año escondiéndote de quien-tú-sabes, y no pienso tolerar ni aceptar que tires todo por la ventana para poder sentirte libre. ¡Te matará! Poe favor, prométeme que no… Prométeme que no lo harás. Hazlo por mi.

Julian miró a McGonagall y asintió lentamente.

\- Te lo prometo.

Al cabo de un par de horas Minerva se fue a su casa y se dejó caer en un sillón, exhausta.

Pasó una semana, y Minerva se preparó para volver al cuartel de la Orden con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. ¡Lo habían conseguido! El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había sido derrotado por un niño, el pequeño Harry Potter. Era uno de Noviembre, y Minerva estaba ansiosa por contarle tan buena noticia a Julian. ¡Sería libre al fin! Pero al llegar supo que algo iba mal. Julian no estaba allí. Encima de una mesa había dejado una carta en la que ponía: Para Gonnie.

Minerva cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que en la carta pusiese algo sobre que otro miembro de la Orden le había ido a buscar o algo así, pero al abrirla supo que eso era imposible.

 _27 de Octubre_

 _Gonnie, no puedo esperar más._

 _Necesito respirar el aire fresco, sentir el viento, ser libre._

 _Estate tranquila; no cambiaré mi forma animaga, seré un zorro durante todo el día. No creo que me reconozca nadie._

 _Volveré esta tarde,_

 _Julian_

En ese momento Minerva sintió cómo algo se quebraba en su interior, dejándola expuesta a la tristeza, la rabia y, sobre todo, el miedo a estar sola por siempre, sabiendo que nunca más iba a ver a Julian.

O O O

La directora miró la foto una vez más, recordando todos los buenos momentos que pasó junto a Julian, las grandes aventuras que vivieron, todo lo que él hizo por ella…

Y por fin, tras tantos años de dolor, soledad y pena, Minerva McGonagall revivió el recuerdo de Julian, el único hombre que la había amado. Sonriendo levemente, la directora se levantó de la butaca y fue al despacho a guardar la fotografía, pero justo antes de meterla en el cajón una voz le hizo sobresaltarse.

\- Fue un buen hombre, Minerva, y te amaba.

Minerva le devolvió la mirada al retrato de un hombre de mirada penetrante, larga barba plateada y gafas de media luna.

\- Lo sé, Albus.

\- No deberías culparte de lo que pasó, ¿sabes? Fue su decisión, no la tuya.

Minerva dejó escapar una lágrima.

\- Pero yo… Yo podría haber hecho algo más, podría haberle convencido y, sin embargo… Sin embargo… Murió…

Albus Dumbledore miró con tristeza a McGonagall, que apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio y derramó todas las lágrimas que nunca había soltado, liberándose de una vez por todas de ese sentimiento de culpa que la invadía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Esa noche, Minerva McGonagall se perdonó la muerte de Julian Morton Hufflepuff.


End file.
